


Naruto Character Oneshots

by PrettySettersSquad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySettersSquad/pseuds/PrettySettersSquad
Summary: Oneshots with your fav Naruto bois and gurls.Don't hesitate to request!I'll write x reader OR character x characterFor requests come I'll always write as y/n that way anyone can read it!I'll write basically anything you request, just lmkIf y'all have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!!I don't own Naruto characters or plot
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuga Neji/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. About the Author

Tumblr: 0pretty-setters-squad0  
Insta: Pretty_Setters_Squad  
Twitter: PrettySetterss  
Wattpad: PrettySettersSquad_

Hey! I'm your author, and I'm very awkward so I apologize for this intro. I'm Mj, but I'll prolly be THAT person, and use author-san or whatever bc I hate typing my own name for some weird ass reason even I can't explain.  
MORE ABOUT ME  
I curse. A lot.  
I'm pretty athletic, I play softball, basketball, and volleyball. My favorite characters are, well, I can't fucking choose. I enjoy Naruto, MHA, Yuri!!! On Ice and Haikyuu!! I also really like music, like twenty øne piløts and Panic! at the Disco. I like Marvel too. If we share any interests, we can be friends. Or if we don't. 😊  
REQUESTS  
-Don't be shy to request exactly what you want me to write  
-If you think I may not write something, just ask, I may surprise you  
-I'll write smut, fluff, or angst  
-You can request to be related to a character in the story :)  
-I'll write character x character too  
-Feel free to be as specific or as vague as you want to be with the requests  
Overall Information  
-Titles will include the character and type of story it is (smut, fluff, etc)  
-(S) Smut  
-(F) Fluff  
-(A) Angst  
-A story may include more than one letter if there is more than smut, fluff, or angst. For example, if a story includes angst and fluff, it may say (AF)  
-Author's notes will be bold  
-I'll try to go through requests as quick as possible  
-I may make some mistakes, so if you see any, feel free to correct me, in fact please do, it'll only help me get better with my writing. I'll take any help I can get  
-I'm used to writing more formal stories, papers, and essays, so that may be an adjustment for me, just bear with me and offer help if you can :)  
Also, I'm awkward at first, but when I get to know people, I get more comfortable, so let's hope that applies to this book lol  
Feel free to message me for anything. Requests, someone to talk to, want a friend, anything. My personal messaging box is always open. Don't hesitate to ask anything.


	2. Not a Ninja (A+S) Neji x Reader

**Okie doke. Here we go. Chapter 1 of this book. This is actually my first ever Naruto oneshot ever, so don't judge too much hehe. Smutty-Chan returns in this one bc she helped me with coming up with some of this one. Let's get on with it so yall can get your daily dose of Neji. (We're gonna make the reader and Neji 16 in this one, which is lowkey young for a smut fic, but oh well. Then Naruto and Sasuke are 12 here, bc whatever) This one is also a pretty long story (7233 fucking words (including A/N and shit) I am so fucking sorry) because I went too far with the backstory before you get to interact with Neji bc Im an annoying bitch, but whatever I hope you read and enjoy anyways! :))**

  
You sat on the roof of your house, waiting for your friends to get home from training for the day. You hated not going to train with them, but that's just the way it was. Finally, you see the blonde haired boy running down the street towards you, a raven haired boy trailing him.

  
"Y/N! Guess what!" Naruto yells at you as you jumps down from the roof landing in front of him.

  
"What is it?" you question, wondering what had him so excited.

  
"I passed Kakashi's test, I'm gonna be a ninja. Believe it!"

  
You knew Kakashi. He had actually taken you under his wing. He knew you needed it. Someone to look up to and trust. He served as a big brother and without him, you'd probably be dead. Knowing Kakashi, you knew what his test was. He could be a little tough on his students which makes you worry for Naruto, but you know Naruto needed the discipline.

  
"I'm glad you guys passed," you said as Sasuke finally caught up, "I didn't wanna have to slap Kakashi for failing you."

  
You and Naruto laughed, and Sasuke even broke a smile.

  
"Kakashi would kick your ass," Sasuke teased you.

  
"Yes, I could, but I would never," Kakashi says, standing on the roof where you previously sat.

"You're gonna give someone a heart attack doing that one day," you looked up at Kakashi.

"Shut it. I actually came to tell you that your parents left for a mission earlier. Didn't know if they told you or not."

"As if they'd tell me anything," you scoff and turn around as Kakashi jumps down next to the three of you.

  
"I'm sorry, kid, I'm sure they were just busy."

  
You knew Kakashi was only being nice. He was usually tough on you, but when it came to your parents, he knew that being hard on you would be worse and push you away.

  
"Yeah, sure," you knew they left without telling you because they didn't care.

  
"Well, I've gotta go, I have to meet someone for ramen," Kakashi said, jumping to the roof again before leaving.

  
You smirked, knowing he was going to go meet Iruka. Even though they'd been dating for quite sometime and they both came out a while ago, Kakashi still got all awkward when he mentioned dating Iruka.

  
"Y/N, I'm sorry they left without saying goodbye," Naruto comforts.

  
"It's fine, I could care less at this point," you shake your head as Sasuke puts a hand on your shoulder, attempting to comfort you.

  
You know you shouldn't complain. So many people don't even have parents. Like Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke, for example. You rly didn't have parents in the typical sense, though. They were usually gone or just ignored you. They had two reasons. One being that you were friends with Naruto. They were pissed because they hated him like everyone else. You, on the other hand, saw him as human and took him in as a little brother type person. They hated that. The second reason was because you didn't inherit the kekkei genkai. This also caused them to keep you from enrolling in the academy. They thought you'd never be good enough without it. Your brother inherited it, though. He was nicer to you than your parents, but he was typically out on missions and official business.

  
He was the best thing you had. Until he passed when the nine tails attacked. This is another reason you didn't hate Naruto. You wanted to show other people who lost loved ones that day that Naruto wasn't the monster they said he was. You visited the memorial everyday, which is where you met Kakashi. He reminded you of your brother, but he was even kinder to you, and always made time for you. Something your brother never did. This is why Kakashi was one of your two favorite people to look up to. The other, of course, was Iruka, who was always a kind, respectful, and loyal. Three qualities you always found important.

  
"It's fine, guys, really, don't worry about me," you let them off with a small laugh. You knew it didn't fully convince them, but it made them sure enough that they could leave to train some more.

  
All of a sudden, Kakashi showed up again.

  
"Y/n," Kakashi spoke from the roof.

  
You jumped up to join him.

  
"Were you here waiting?"

  
"No, I actually made it all the way to the ramen shop and sat down with Iruka before I realized I forgot to tell you something," Kakashi admitted, rubbing his neck.

  
"Well, then what did you forget to tell me?" you laughed at what a dork he was when nobody else was around. You were really lucky to have him.

  
"Your parents told me to let you know that you're going to be staying at the Hyuga's while they're gone."

  
"Well fuck my life."

  
"First off, watch the language," he scolded you like he was your parent. He basically was though, "Second, what's wrong?"

  
He sat down, his legs dangling off the edge of the building. You sat next to him, copying his sitting position, your legs swinging over the edge.

  
"You know I'm 16, right? I can cuss if I wanna," you pouted.

  
"Yeah, yeah, I just don't like you growing up so damn fast," he sighed, "Now what's wrong?"

  
"I hate the Hyuga's son. Well I don't hate him, really. He's a great ninja, strong and smart. I want to be like that. But, he always looks down on me because I'm not a ninja."

  
"Well, you're just as strong as any ninja. I've been training you like I would any ninja. While your parents didn't put you in the academy to be an official ninja of the hidden leaf, you're still one of the strongest people I know. Even without the kekkei genkai of your family."

  
"Really? You think so?"  
"Of course I do," Kakashi reached out a hand to ruffle your hair, "You're a very strong young woman, and an even stronger ninja."

  
"Thank you, Kashi, it means a lot coming from you," you send him a gentle smile.

  
"There you two are," Iruka sighs as he looks up at you from the street.

"Why don't you join us?" you yell down.

  
Iruka then jumps to join the two of you on the roof. He sits down next to you on the side opposite Kakashi.

  
"I heard a little of what you were saying," Iruka admitted.

  
You expected a lecture on how you shouldn't doubt yourself. You weren't too far off.

  
"You're an excellent fighter. In my mind, I consider you a ninja. I call you a ninja when I talk to others about your strength. You doubt yourself because you don't have a headband. That's no reason to doubt yourself, you know?" Iruka put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer and into a side hug. You let your own arm slide around his middle, hugging him closer.

  
"I'm glad I have you two," you spoke to the two ninja sitting next to you, "Before you guys, I had nobody. I was completely alone. I wanted to kill myself. Then you two showed up and gave me hope. Thank you for that."

  
Tears were now spilling from your eyes as you shoved your face into Iruka's vest. You squeezed him even tighter, but not too tight, you didn't wanna hurt the poor guy.  
"Sorry," you spoke as you pulled away and wiped you eyes, "Ninja don't cry."

  
Then you looked up to see Iruka sporting some teary eyes of his own, then to Kakashi who had no tears, but had a look on his face to show you that your words definitely had an impact.

  
"I'm so glad you didn't," Kakashi broke the silence, pulling you into another tight hug.

  
He then let go, allowing you to just sit there with them. The three of you sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before you realized something.  
"Hey Kakashi?"

  
"Yeah, kid?" he responded.

  
"If my parents told you to tell me that I'd be staying with the Hyuga's, then they weren't just caught up in something. They purposely left without saying goodbye. They just chose to leave me here without saying goodbye."

  
Nobody spoke. You knew Kakashi probably felt bad.

  
"I dont blame either of you for that. They just hate me, nobody can change that. I wish they'd just put me up for adoption. I mean, at least then I wouldn't deal with them."

  
"Well, I'd adopt you," Iruka chuckled as he ruffled your hair.

  
With these two constantly ruffling your hair, you had no idea how you kept it neat.

  
"I wish you could, then it'd be like a real family. The three of us."

  
"Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it," Iruka agreed.

  
"I wouldn't exactly mind either," Kakashi also agreed, scooting over and pulling the two of you into a group hug.

  
You sat like that for a moment before Kakashi released the hug.

  
"You should get to the Hyuga's before it's too late," Kakashi said, standing and pulling you up with him.

  
"But Kashiiii," you whined, leaning on the silver haired ninja, "Can't I just stay with you?"

  
"Sorry kiddo, I've gotta talk to the hokage, then I'm off for a mission with Iruka," Kakashi sounded guilty.

  
"Well, I'd better get to the Hyuga's before it gets too late," you said, repeating what Kakashi said a minute earlier.

  
"I'll come with you," Iruka said, standing himself, "Then I'll meet Kakashi at the gate for our mission."

  
"Sounds good to me, Ruka," you said with a small smile.

  
Kakashi nodded and hugged you again with a kiss to your forehead before he leapt away towards the hokage's office.

  
"Shall we?" Iruka asked, offering a hand.

  
"We shall," you laughed, taking his hand.

  
The two of you jumped off the roof, heading toward the Hyuga's.

  
"I'm really glad that you and Kakashi are together. I think you make him really happy," you told the man walking next to you as you could see the Hyuga's in the distance.

  
"You think so? I'm glad," the male said with a small blush at the mention of Kakashi.

  
"I think that you make him happier everyday. I've definitely noticed a change in him since you guys started dating," you smiled.

  
"Well thank god. I've actually been thinking of proposing," Iruka said quietly.

  
"OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS YES!" you yelled.

  
"Y/N! Quiet! And doesn't Kakashi always tell you to watch your language?"

  
"Well, yeah, but I don't see Kakashi anywhere, do you?"

  
"I do," Kakashi said from behind you causing your eyes to go wide.

  
"I though you were going to the hokage," you spoke.

  
"Ended early, so I thought I'd catch up with you guys," he shrugged.

  
"What? No lecture about cussing?" you joked.

  
"Well, you said it yourself, you're 16, you can say whatever you want."

  
"Really?" You were surprised that he didn't lecture you.

  
"No. Now stop cussing, you're too young," Kakashi deadpanned.

  
"Rude," you huffed.

  
"Now, let's get you to the Hyuga's," Kakashi walked closer, grabbing Iruka's hand, which made the younger man blush.

  
"Whatever, sure. But I'm still not happy about staying there."

  
"Oh come on, it won't be THAT bad," Iruka told you.

  
"Hey Iruka, can I talk to you for a minute?"

  
"Sure, go ahead," Iruka said still walking.

  
"No I mean. Well how do I put this? Love ya, Kashi, really do, but this is more of an Iruka and Y/N conversation," you spoke, looking at the ground.

  
"Okay, I'll wait here," Kakashi dropped Iruka's hand.

  
Iruka walked towards you as you left to stand far enough away that you were out of Kakashi's earshot.

  
"What's up kiddo?" Iruka said.

  
"Well you know one reason I don't wanna stay with the Hyuga's," you spoke quietly, just in case Kakashi might hear.

  
"Right, you don't like Neji because he talks down on you," he nodded, signaling you to continue.

  
"Well there's another reason," you spoke, a small blush growing.

  
"Which is?" Iruka waited for you to respond.

  
"Well, I may, or may not, have a small, and by small I mean huge, crush on him too," you spoke quickly, hating what you had just admitted.

  
"So you hate Neji?" You nodded, "But you have a crush on Neji?" you nodded again.

  
"Yep, that's the problem."

  
"Well, why do you like him?"

  
"I really like that he's a strong and intelligent ninja. He's very good at whatever he does and he seems as if he'd be loyal. Not to mention his looks, I mea-" Iruka cut you off.

  
"I do not need to hear you thirst over how cute you think a boy is, y/n, you're like my little sister, and I'm not sure my heart can take it," Iruka explained.

  
You giggled at the actions of the older man.

  
"Anyways, why do you not like him?"

  
"Well, he always reminds me that I'm not a ninja, and I can't stand it. He reminds me of the kind of ninja I want to be, but never will."

  
"Maybe talk to him about it. Tell him what's up. Or you show him your stuff and maybe he'll back the hell off," Iruka spoke sternly.

  
"Wow, Ruka, getting a little heated, bud."

  
"I don't like when people look down on you because you don't have a headband. You could probably kick most of their asses. I hope you do one day."

  
"Okay, calm down, I'll figure it out," you pulled him into a hug, "Let's get back to Kakashi so we can leave.

  
"You're right, I was told that you had to be there by three, and it's already 2:30."

  
"Ready?" Kakashi asked as you walked back over.

  
"Yup,"you said, already beginning to walk.

  
You saw Iruka send a worried looking Kakashi a reassuring smile. You guessed it was a silent promise that you were fine.

  
It seemed like you shouldn't be here yet, but time passed so quickly as you joked with Iruka and Kakashi. Yet here you were, standing at the Hyuga's door.

  
"Well, kid, here we are," Kakashi spoke.

  
"Yeah I know," you deadpan.

  
Kakashi reached forward and knocked on the door. Hiashi answered the door.

  
"Y/N, hello," he greeted you with a surprising warmth.

  
"Hi," you spoke quietly.

  
You turned to say goodbye to Iruka and Kakashi. You hugged them both, allowing them to give you a kiss on the forehead. You waved goodbye as they left.  
You then turned back around to face Hiashi.

  
"Come in, y/n, make yourself at home," he smiled at you.

  
You really didn't peg him as a kind type, you assumed he'd be harsh and cold to you. Maybe it was because you were the child of his closest friend, your father.

  
"Thank you, sir," you bowed before entering the house.

  
"Just call me Hiashi," he told you before closing the door behind you.

  
"Is that Y/n?" a woman called from the kitchen.

  
As you walked towards the voice, you found a woman who you assumed to be his wife.

  
"That's me," you laughed.

  
"Welcome, y/n, would you like something to eat, I just set out some snacks here, you're welcome to have some," she smiled kindly.

  
Then Neji walked in. Well shit.

  
You grabbed the first thing you saw without knowing what it was before thanking her and running off to find somewhere to sit outside.

  
As you finally sat down on a bench outside, you took a look at whatever snack you had grabbed. It was a carrot. A whole ass carrot. Not even like a baby carrot.

  
"Is that a carrot?" you hear a familiar voice ask from behind you.

  
"I think it's a carrot, I don't know much about carrots," you said in a mocking voice, making sure the sarcasm showed, "Just because I'm not a ninja doesn't mean I'm fucking stupid. I know what a carrot it, Neji."

  
"Yeah, whatever, I just wondered why when you had a whole plate of snacks to choose from, you chose the carrot that was about to be chopped for dinner."

  
Shit, of course you grabbed the one thing that wasn't on the fucking snack tray.

  
"Well, did you ever think I just like carrots?" you shrugged it off.

  
"I just didn't think you ate anything other than ramen with Naruto," he spoke.

  
"Who said I was gonna eat it?" you winked at the boy now standing in front of you.

  
Now, of course, you weren't gonna do anything dirty with the carrot. That is just downright unsanitary. Probably would cause an infection. But you liked to tease people. Making people uncomfortable was something you enjoyed.

  
He'd never admit it, but Neji's cheeks now sported a light dusting of blush due to your comment.

  
"Y/N, that is inappropriate," he spoke, turning away.

  
"Oh, come on, I'm not actually gonna fuck a carrot, Neji."

  
"Y/N, that still isn't appropriate," he said again.

  
"Well, a lot of things I say aren't appropriate, but here we are," you laughed. Neji was your favorite person to annoy.

  
"Is this what you do with your time? Come up with stupid jokes to annoy people? Is that what you do instead of training to become a ninja?"

  
"Neji, shut it, I've had enough. I can't stand to stay the night in the same vicinity as you while my parents are away. I'm going to ask Hiashi if I can just stay at my house instead."

  
"I can agree with that, I'll even help you convince him."

  
The two of you walked back to the house in silence.

  
"Excuse me, Hiashi?" you spoke to the man standing in the kitchen with his wife.

  
"Yes, Y/N?"

  
"I was wondering if I could go stay at my house while my parents are gone. I'll still come to check in with you and let you know I'm alright. I just feel more comfortable in my own house," you spoke, nervous because he may say no.

  
"I agree with Y/N, she told me her feelings on the situation, and I see where she's coming from," Neji spoke up.

  
"I'm not so sure, I'm supposed to watch you, you're my responsibility, after all," he spoke, unsure.

  
"I still think you should allow her to go home if she feels she should," Neji fought for you to leave.

  
"Well, if you really want her to stay at her home, then you go stay with her, that way she won't be alone," Hiashi spoke towards Neji.

  
"I really don't think that's necessary-" Neji began.

  
"Too late, I've made up my mind," Hiashi spoke, "Go get your things for the next few days to accompany Y/N while her parents are gone."

  
"Alright," Neji walked away.

  
"Thank you, Hiashi," you bowed, then turning to walk to the door.

  
"Of course, Y/N, be careful and check in with me frequently," he told you.

  
"Yes sir," you walked out the door.

  
A few moments later, the door opened and Neji walked out with a bag of what you assumed was clothes.

  
You walked in silence with a grumpy Neji.

  
"You know I'm not too happy about this either. I didn't think he'd make you come with me."

  
"Whatever, too late now, let's just hurry up so it can be over," Neji spoke calmly.

  
It was going to be a very rough time for you.

  
The two of you arrived at your home. You showed Neji to a guest room and left him to go cook dinner. You made a simple ramen dish for the two of you, calling Neji down for dinner.

  
"There's your dinner, hope you like it," you said, putting the dish in front of the ninja sitting at the table.

  
You left to grab your own dish and two glasses of water before sitting down across from Neji and starting to eat.

  
"Thank you for the food, Y/N," Neji said, finishing his food and standing up to take his dishes to the kitchen.

  
You stopped him, now done with your own food, "I'll get the dishes. You are my guest after all," you said with a fake smile, "You just go up and get some sleep, I'll clean."

  
He looked as if he were going to disagree, but shut his mouth and left anyways.

  
You finished cleaning and went to check if Neji needed anything before you went to bed myself. When you knocked on his door, you got no response, so you assumed he was asleep.

  
You then went to your own room and got ready to go to bed, stripping to nothing but a pair of underwear and a tank top.

  
You laid in bed forever, tossing and turning. Not being able to sleep sucked. Finally, after a struggle, you fell asleep.

  
After sleeping for a while, you woke up with a certain feeling in between your legs. Your mind just loved having some wet dreams and leaving you to wake up feeling some kinda way.

  
You decided to glance at the clock, wondering if you could do what you wanted without being woken up by Neji. You saw that it was 12:00 am. Well, Neji would be asleep, so you figured it would be fine.

  
You took your hand and slid it down your body to the bottom of your tank top before pulling it over your head and throwing it across the room to the dirty clothes basket.

  
You then let your hand wander across your exposed skin, landing on your chest and playing with your boobs. After teasing yourself for a while, you finally slid your hand down to where you needed it most. You played with the waistband of your underwear, allowing yourself to pull them down your legs and off of you completely.

  
You took your hand and started just rubbing your fingers up and down, feeling how turned on you were. This caused you to let out a small moan. Jesus, you had barely even touched yourself and you were already moaning.

  
Then you heard a knock on your door. Shit. It was obviously gonna be Neji, he was the only person here.

  
You quickly covered yourself with your blankets and told him to come in.

  
The door opened, revealing a shirtless Neji. Oh dear god, now that you've seen him shirtless, your crush is never gonna go away. He probably doesn't wear a shirt to bed. You found yourself picturing his chest against yours as he pulled you in for a kiss.

  
Neji gained you focus by speaking.

  
"I thought that I heard a loud bang like someone fell, so I thought I'd come check on you."

  
"Oh, I heard it too, it was just the neighbor, he comes home drunk sometimes and falls on his face when he reaches his porch."

  
"Oh, okay."

  
He was about to leave and close the door when he stopped and looked back up at you.

  
"Are you alright, you're really flushed?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

  
"Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine," you prayed he didn't notice your underwear on the floor. You also hoped that if he did notice the underwear, that he didn't notice that they were fucking soaked.

  
As if the universe was just telling him everything you didn't want him to see, he looked down and noticed your underwear. His eyes darted from you to the underwear and back to you.

  
"Oh, I see why you're flushed," Neji smirked at you. He actually did something other than frown at you. You though to yourself that you may die from seeing that damn smirk.

  
"It's not what it looks like," you tried to save yourself.

  
"Really? It isn't?" He spoke as he stepped in the room and shut the door, "because I think I know exactly what it is."

  
He took slow steps to your bed. Almost teasing you.

  
"Nope, definitely isn't what you think," you knew this was a lost cause, but you weren't gonna give up so easily.

  
"Well, then, if you weren't doing what I assume you were, then lift up the blanket," he crossed his arms across his chest, the smirk still resting on his face.

  
"Well, I guess you've got me there, I can't lift up the blanket," you admitted to the boy in front of you.

  
"Well, you could always lift the blanket anyways," he took a few steps closer, eventually reaching the bed and sitting down beside you.

  
"What?"

  
"I said, you could always lift the blanket anyways. If you don't want to, you don't have to, and I'll leave and we can ignore this, but I'd be just fine if you did lift it," he winked at you. He was giving you an out, not pressuring you, but boy was he sexy while he was doing it.

  
You reached out and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, pulling him so he was right in front of you. He was so hot with his hair down and you were so overwhelmed. Your crush was a few inches away from you, your lips so close to touching.

  
He closed the distance, tired of waiting for the kiss. You immediately let yourself melt into his touch. You lips moved against his own and you found a steady rhythm. A minute later you pulled away for air.

  
"Neji, I, wow, that was, wow," you spoke, flustered.

  
"I agree," he chuckled.

  
Oh dear god his chuckle. You'd never heard him do anything other than be serious. His chuckle was surprising, but it was music to your ears. He must've noticed the stupid grin on your face because he spoke up.

  
"What?" he looked confused.

  
"Nothing, your chuckle is just really cute," you admitted, looking down.

  
He took this as a chance to lean down and capture your lips in another passionate kiss.

  
Now kissing him was great, but kissing wasn't gonna cure the need between your legs. You decide to speed this up by flipping him over your body and onto the bed next to you.

  
"Hey Neji," you said before crawling out from under the blanket.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Promise not to judge me. Nobody's ever seen me like this before," you said shyly.

  
"Of course I won't," Neji responded, his voice becoming soft.

  
You then pulled the blankets off and moved to straddle the boy.

  
"Y/n," he whispered out.

  
"I knew it was stupid, forget it," you said, beginning to crawl off of him because you were afraid he didn't like the way you looked.

  
"Hey," he spoke as he grabbed your waist, holding you close, "where are you going?"

  
"I knew you'd think I wasn't pretty, I just knew it," you got insecure all of a sudden.

  
"You are absolutely beautiful, Y/N, your personality, your face, your body. It's all perfect to me," he let his thumbs trace patterns on your waist.

  
You raised your head from his shoulder to look at him, "Really?"

  
"I wouldn't lie about that," he kissed you again.

  
He began to pull away from the kiss, but before he could you grabbed his face and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. This kiss quickly grew heated. You felt like you were under some sort of spell. The way he kissed you felt unreal, it made you feel like you were loved. You could stay here with him like this forever. Unfortunately, you both needed some more oxygen, so you were forced to break the kiss. You both pulled away and you rested your forehead on his. You took this moment as a chance to grind your hips down onto his to test the waters. Luckily for you, he seemed to enjoy the kiss just as much, so when you rolled your hips against his, you earned a deep groan. It came from his chest and he closed his eyes, allowing his hips to buck up slightly.

  
"Is that okay?" you asked Neji, not wanting to push too far.

  
"Yeah, it's good," he was breathing a little harder than normal.

  
With a sudden confidence gain, you gave Neji another deep kiss before kissing your way down his body. When you reached his waistband, you stopped and peppered his hip bones and lower stomach. He didn't seem to mind you staying like that for a while. After teasing his skin for a while, you brought one of your hands to his lower thigh, before lightly tracing up the inside of his leg and reaching the bottom of his shorts. You let your hand move further up his legs, still over his shorts until you reached his prominent bulge. You let your hand apply pressure there, causing Neji to let out another groan. You would never get tired of hearing him sound like that.

  
"Y/N," he almost begged. You didn't take Neji as much of a sub in bed, but here you were, on top of him, causing little whimpers to leave his mouth.

  
Deciding he had been teased enough, you finally reached to his waistband with both hands, to which he responded by lifting his hips, allowing you to take off his shorts and boxers in one go. Now, being a virgin, you had never been in this situation before, so seeing his size took you by surprise. You knew enough about sex to know what was supposed to happen, but knowing and doing are two different things.

  
Still unsure of what to do, you moved your head towards him and began to lick up and down Neji's hard member. You decided to just go ahead and go all in, finally taking him in your mouth, lips wrapped around his head. His hips bucked up into your mouth, which took you by surprise, but it wasn't all that bad.

  
"S- Sorry," Neji moaned. He clearly didn't mean to buck into your mouth like that, but you assumed that he was just enjoying it, so his hips bucked subconsciously.  
You pulled off of him then, kissing your way back up his body before reaching his face again.

  
"It's alright," you kissed him on his lips.

  
As you were kissing, Neji saw an opportunity to flip you over, allowing him to hover over you. Something about the way he was just inches away from you, his left arm holding his body above you was downright erotic. His chest was pressed right up against yours, both of your bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He let his right arm roam your body, landing at your knee and pulling your leg up around his waist, grinding against you.

  
The feeling of him grinding into you with no clothes was amazing, it made you see stars.

  
He moved his way down your body, copying your actions from earlier. He left marks down your body, nibbling every once in a while as he lowered to where you needed him most.

  
The view of him in between your thighs was almost enough to cum right then and there.

  
"Can I?" he mumbled in between kisses to your inner thighs.

  
"Y- Yes, please," you breathed out. You needed him.

  
He wasted no time in putting his mouth to work. You moaned and your back arched as his tongue flattened while he licked in between your legs. Your hands made their was to his hair and grabbed as he ate you out.

  
"Neji, oh god, oh please," you moaned, encouraging Neji even more.

  
After hearing you moan his name like that, he gained the courage to let his tongue to dip into your heat and curl up.

  
"Oh, god, Neji, I'm gonna, I'm gon-" you were cut off by your own moan as pleasure took over your body.

  
Your back arched, your grip in Neji's hair tightened, and you moaned so loud, you thought the neighbors would hear. As your back arched, Neji's hand supported you by placing it on your lower back.

  
Neji kept eating you out, allowing you to come down from your high.

  
After you had come down, Neji worked his way back up your body, kissing you gently when he reached your lips.

  
"Neji, please, I just need you," you moaned, bucking you hips up so he would get the hint.

  
"Are you sure?" Neji asked you, rubbing against your entrance.

  
"Yes, please Neji," you moaned out.

  
With that, Neji took his time in moving in, not wanting to hurt you.

  
After he was fully inside you, he stopped to let you adjust. He seemed to know what he was doing, he knew just what to do.

  
"Are you ready for me to move?"

  
"N-Not yet. It's my first time, sorry," you felt like you were taking to long to adjust.

  
"It's okay, and it's my first time too, so don't worry," he gave you a few gentle kisses, as if to reassure you.

  
After Neji had kissed you, you felt comfortable enough for him to move.

  
"Okay, you can move now," you spoke quietly.

  
"Are you sure?" God, he was so sweet, he didn't wanna hurt you.

  
"100%"

  
He then pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, gaining a stead rhythm. The pain started to dissipate, turning to pleasure, "God, Y/N, feels so good," Neji let out a moan as he picked up his pace.

  
Then, as if his mind decided to clear up all of a sudden, his hips stopped and his eyes went wide.

  
"What? What's wrong?" you asked worriedly.

  
"Condom," Neji was freaking out because he had forgot about condoms.

  
You giggled.

  
"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious."

  
"Because I'm on birth control for my periods," you were still chuckling slightly.

  
"Well, you could've told me that before now," Neji let out a breath of relief.

  
"Well, now you know, so could we get back to what we were doing?"

  
He just shook his head at how goofy you were being, before thrusting again. You moaned at the sudden attention.

  
He held your body close to his as he moved inside you.

  
The two of you were in your own world, the only thing that mattered was the person in front of you. You completed each other, moving together perfectly. You'd be happy to stay like this forever, with Neji holding you close.

  
"Y/N I'm really close, I'm not gonna be able to last much longer," Neji moaned in your ear.

  
"Me too, Neji, please don't stop," you barely got out the words as he hit that special spot inside you.

  
You moaned louder that you had all night.

  
"Yes, oh god, right there, Neji, right there," you nearly yelled.

  
He kept up the pace, but made sure to hit the same pace inside you with each thrust, wanting to give you the most pleasure you had ever felt. If that really was his goal, he was definitely accomplishing it.

  
He had already given you one mind blowing orgasm tonight. Yet you thought he may raise the bar even higher with the next one.

  
"Fuck, Neji, oh I'm cumming, Neji, oh," your back arched even further into the male above you as you reached your peak.

  
Neji kept thrusting as you came down from your orgasm, moving to reach his own high.

  
You spasming around him sent him over the edge. He grunted your name over and over as he weakly thrusted a few more times before stilling inside you. Neji then collapsed on you, moving to lay his head on your chest. You smiled down at him as he laid there, breathing heavily. You moved one hand up to rest on Neji's back and trace patterns on his spine.

  
"That. Was. Amazing," Neji breathed out, looking up at you.

  
"Agreed," you replied, also out of breath.

  
After a few moments of silence you spent just looking each other in the eyes, Neji finally spoke, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

  
"For what?" was he sorry for having sex with you? Did he regret it?

  
"For looking down on you all those years. I only did it because I knew if you tried you could be a great ninja. I guess in my mind, I was just trying to push you to become the ninja I knew you could become," Neji spoke softly.

  
"It's alright, Neji, in a way you did encourage me to become stronger. You encouraged me to train hard with Kakashi every day so I could still be strong," you explained, "The only reason I wasn't in the academy with you was because my parents never believed I'd be good enough without my family's kekkei genkai."

  
"Well screw them, you're absolutely amazing," Neji huffed out, moving to hover over you again, resting his forehead on yours, "you are a strong, gorgeous, and intelligent young woman, and I love that about you."

  
"Thank you Neji, it really means a lot to me," you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in to kiss you.

  
He was the first to pull away from the kiss.

  
"Now, I'm gonna make up for all those years," he spoke.

  
"What do you me-" you were cut off when you felt Neji's hand rubbing up and down the inside of you thigh.

  
Neji then let his hand spread your legs even wider, nudging your leg away, giving him access to what he was looking for.

  
He didn't take long to tease you, quickly taking his finger to rub a few circles around your hole before slipping in. Your breath was already picking up again, still enjoying the attention he was giving you.

  
"Oh Neji, god, feels too good, don't stop," you moaned to the ninja hovering above you.

  
Your breath was speeding up even more. You had no clue how he managed to make you feel so good. I mean, he said he was a virgin. How the hell did he know how to please a woman like this?

  
You bit your lip to hold back your moans, feeling slightly embarrassed by how good he made you feel.

  
"Don't hold back, Y/N, let me hear how good I make you feel. Let me hear you."

  
Oh dear god, Neji was gonna be the death of you. It seemed like every word out of his mouth caused you to melt. You really need to calm the fuck down or you'll have a damn heart attack.

  
"Does this feel good? You like that?" he said, curling his fingers up as he thrusted them as deep as he could.

  
"Fuck, yes, yes, feels so good Neji."

  
He then moved down your body, leaving a trail of kisses on your skin.

  
While he used his fingers to pleasure you, he let his tongue focus on playing with your clit. He then removed his fingers and switched the position of his fingers and his tongue. His tongue was now moving in and out of you at a fairly quick pace as Neji's fingers moved to play with your clit.

  
He then stopped everything, pulling away from you completely.

  
If only you knew what he had in store for you.

  
He moved up and grabbed your hips before flipping the two of you over, letting you sit on his hips.

  
You decided to take control of the situation and do something you had always thought about.

  
You slid yourself down Neji's body, stopping when you were straddling one of his thighs. When you were settled there, you began to slowly move up and down Neji's thighs, grinding yourself down and pleasuring yourself.

  
"Mmm feels so good, Neji, god yes," you moaned.

  
"Come up here, Y/N," Neji motioned for you to come back up to where he was.

  
You obliged, moving up to straddle his hips again. He took his hands and grabbed your hips, lifting you off his hips and moving you beside him.

  
"Can you get on all fours for me, Y/N?" he asked you.

  
You obeyed him again, moving to get on all fours. As you settled there, Neji laid down, his face right in between your legs.

  
He took your hips in his hands again, pulling you down to his face. Oh my fucking god, he wanted you to sit on his face. You definitely weren't gonna protest. He brought one of his hands up to thrust into you, while his tongue took care of everything else. Oh, this was definitely how you die.

  
You were no gonna last long like this if he kept up with what he was doing.

  
"Neji, oh fuck, god it feels so good, keep going, just like that."

Your words caused him to moan into your core, sending another jolt of pleasure up your spine, shivers moving through your body.

  
"I'm gonna cum soon, Neji, you make me feel so good, fuck."

  
This caused him to speed up his actions, moving faster than he had all night. He knew how to hit every single pleasure point in your whole body. Everything he did, every movement he made, made you feel perfect. Every damn thing brought you closer to the edge, but his words are what finally put you over the edge.  
Neji pulled his mouth away from you to encourage you.

  
"God, you're absolutely beautiful, Y/N. Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for me," Neji said to you, his voice sounded so god damn sensual.

  
That was it, you came for the third time that night, back arching again, Neji's fingers still moving inside you, working you down from your orgasm.

  
After you came down from the peak, you moved to lay on Neji's chest, your breath coming out more as gasps.

  
"God, you are absolutely amazing, Neji," you spoke as you moved your head to look at him.

  
"You're amazing, Y/N." he replied, emphasizing that you were amazing, while implying that he wasn't.

  
"Oh shush," you giggled, dropping your head back down to his chest.

  
Neji took one of his hands to your hip, the other resting behind his head. The hand holding you traced patterns across your hips and lower back. You drifted off to sleep on Neji's chest, loving the feeling of his chest rising and falling with his breathing.

  
Maybe Neji Hyuga wasn't so bad after all.

**~fin~**

**That was not what I first imagined when I started writing but here we are. SO sorry for the weird carrot joke, but it was part of the prompt I was given so I had to roll with it. Oops. Vote, comment, and suggest ideas if you'd like, it'd really help me out. Thanks so much!!**   
**-Smutty-Chan**


End file.
